Naru vs Takato
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: E se Keitarô tivesse um irmão-gêmeo, viúvo e pai chamado Kaito? E se ele não fosse como o irmão e não levasse desaforo pra casa? E se Keitarô estivesse namorando Mutsumi escondido? Será que Naru e Takato serão capazes de se aturar? Confiram aqui! NaruxOC e KeitarôxMutsumi
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Naru vs Takato**

**Capítulo 1.**

10 horas. Pensão Hinata. Como era final de semana, Keitarô não precisava ir para a Toudai e resolveu passar o tempo vendo um álbum de fotografias no hall de entrada, sozinho. Bom, estava sozinho até Shinobu aparecer e se aproximar, curiosa.

**Shinobu: **O que está fazendo, sempai?

**Keitarô: **Olhando um álbum de fotos tiradas na minha infância. Quer olhar comigo?

Shinobu concordou, antes de sentar-se ao lado de Keitarô no sofá e olhar o álbum com ele.

**Shinobu: ***apontando* São Naru e Mutsumi?

**Keitarô: **Possivelmente, Shinobu. Você sabe que não tenho certeza.

Keitarô virou a página e as seguintes fotos deixaram Shinobu surpresa.

**Shinobu: **Esse garoto com você nas fotos é idêntico a você, sempai! Quem é ele?

**Keitarô: **Esse é Takato Urashima. *suspirando* Meu irmão-gêmeo.

**Shinobu: ***espantada* IRMÃO?

**Keitarô: **Sim. *virando a página* Ele estava lá quando fiz minha promessa de infância, como pode ver nessa foto.

Na foto, Keitarô e Mutsumi estavam rindo, enquanto Takato e Naru estavam rolando no chão, puxando os cabelos um do outro.

**Shinobu: **Onde ele está agora?

**Keitarô: **Casado com o amor da vida dele.

**Shinobu: **Bom pra ele!

**Keitarô:** *levantando do sofá* Sim. Pode continuar a olhar o álbum, se quiser. Vou falar com a Naru e tirar uma dúvida.

Shinobu continuou a olhar o álbum e percebeu que muitas fotos de Keitarô eram com Takato, o que mostrava que eles eram muito próximos. Mas não teve tempo de ver tudo, pois um grito foi ouvido...

**Grito: **SUA BESTA TARADA!

... e um Keitarô foi arremessado pra fora da pensão.

**Keitarô: **AAAAIIIIÊÊÊÊ!

Felizmente, ele caiu na casa de chá.

**Haruka: **Apanhou da Naru novamente?

**Keitarô: **Não foi minha culpa dessa vez. Ela que deixou a porta do quarto aberta.

**Haruka: **Por que não conta de uma vez que está namorando a Mutsumi?

**Keitarô: **Aí sim ela vai me matar. Huh?

Keitarô notou que havia uma menina, com pouco mais de um ano, tomando mamadeira sobre o balcão. Ela tinha cabelos azul-escuros, presos em duas maria-chiquinhas no alto da cabeça, e olhos castanhos.

**Keitarô: **E essa menina?

**Haruka: ***pegando a menina no colo* Esta é Serena Urashima, sua sobrinha.

**Keitarô: ***chocado* SOBRINHA? VOCÊ TEVE UMA FILHA E NÃO ME CONTOU?

**Haruka: ***séria* Ela não é minha filha, seu idiota. Só estou tomando conta da Serena porque o pai dela foi ao mercado comprar algumas coisas.

**Keitarô: **E quem é o pai dela?

**Haruka: **Acabou de chegar.

**Voz: **E aí, Keitarô?

Keitarô virou-se para a porta e notou um cara idêntico à ele em aparência, mas não usava óculos e sua maneira de se vestir era diferente: jaqueta preta fechada sem mangas, camiseta branca por baixo, calça jeans com rasgões nos joelhos e tênis.

**Keitarô: ***surpreso* Takato? Nossa, você mudou muito!

**Takato: **Digo o mesmo! Mudou a armação dos óculos?

**Keitarô: **Mudei. Ficou melhor do que a outra?

**Takato: **Bem melhor. *pegando Serena no colo* Sentiu minha falta?

**Serena: ***abraçando-o forte* Papai!

**Keitarô: **Então ela é sua filha?

**Takato: **Sim. A cara da mãe, mas tem os meus olhos.

**Haruka: **Ele e a filha irão morar na pensão Hinata, Keitarô.

**Keitarô: ***espantado* QUÊ? MAS A PENSÃO É UM DORMITÓRIO FEMININO!

**Takato: **Eu não tenho outro lugar pra ir, Keitarô. Dividia um apartamento num condomínio com a minha esposa desde que nos casamos, mas as coisas ficaram difíceis depois que ela morreu num acidente de carro no ano passado: acabei com dificuldade pra pagar o aluguel sozinho e Serena e eu fomos expulsos. *de joelhos no chão* Por favor, Keitarô, nos deixe ficar aqui!

**Keitarô: ***espantado* Pra você estar implorando de joelhos, coisa que você nunca faz, está mesmo desesperado! Por mim não tem problema, já que sou o gerente e preciso mesmo de ajuda com as tarefas. Mas quanto às meninas...

**Haruka: **As meninas não têm escolha. Liguei pra vovó e ela também concordou, até porque Takato também é neto dela.

**Takato: ***levantando do chão* Bom, se importam se Serena e eu formos dar uma olhada na pensão?

**Haruka: **Não, pode ir.

Com Serena no colo, Takato saiu da casa de chá, indo à pensão.

**Keitarô: ***preocupado* Será uma boa ideia?

**Haruka: **Não se preocupe. As meninas não irão atacar alguém com uma criança no colo.

Ao entrar na pensão e não ver ninguém, já que Shinobu não estava mais olhando o álbum no hall de entrada, Takato resolveu dar uma olhada. Como Keitarô, o banho de água termal chamou sua atenção e ele resolveu entrar, junto com Serena.

**Serena: ***rindo* Hê, hê...

**Takato: ***sorrindo* Água boa, não? Faz a gente esquecer totalmente os problemas.

Infelizmente, os problemas de Takato estavam apenas começando quando alguém entrou no banho.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

**Takato: ***surpreso ao reconhecer * _Naru Narusegawa e Mitsune Konno?_

Naru, que estava na frente, acabou vendo Takato primeiro. Mas como ele era idêntico ao Keitarô, é claro que achou que fosse ele no banho.

**Naru: ***furiosa* KEITARÔ, SEU PERVERTIDO!

Como Keitarô, Takato também entrou em pânico e saiu correndo, só de toalha e carregando Serena. Claro que as meninas foram atrás dele.

**Naru: **VOLTE AQUI, SEU TARADO PERVERTIDO!

**Kitsune: **NARU, ESPERA! ELE ESTÁ COM UM BEBÊ NO COLO!

**Naru: ***mais irritada ainda* AGORA, ALÉM DE TARADO, ELE VIROU SEQUESTRADOR?

E, se a situação já estivesse ruim, Takato ainda passou por Motoko, que também começou a persegui-lo.

**Motoko: ***indignada* Esse tarado aprontou de novo?

**Naru: **Pois é. E não é só isso! Agora virou sequestrador!

**Kitsune: **É impressão minha ou o Keitarô está bem mais rápido do que o normal?

**Motoko: **Nesse caso, deixa comigo. *sacando a espada* TÉCNICA SECRETA DO ESTILO SHINMEI!

Felizmente, Takato desviou do golpe de Motoko, embora com dificuldade. Entretanto...

**Serena: **UUUUÁÁÁÁ!

... Serena chorou tão alto que deu pra ouvir até na casa de chá.

**Keitarô: ***assustado* O que foi isso? Parecia até o choro da Serena!

**Haruka: **As meninas devem encontrado o Takato e a filha dele. Vamos lá ver.

De volta à pensão, Takato não entendia o porquê de sua filha estar chorando de repente, pelo menos até olhar para o rosto dela. O ataque de Motoko havia feito um corte feio no rosto de Serena.

**Takato: ***furioso* _Agora é pessoal!_

Takato colocou Serena no chão, cuidadosamente, e virou-se para as meninas.

**Takato: **Vocês querem me pegar? Então venham me pegar!

Naru não pensou duas vezes e correu na direção dele, pronto pra lhe dar um soco. Mas Takato não só desviou do soco, como deu uma joelhada no estômago de Naru, fazendo-a cair de joelhos por causa da dor.

Quanto à Motoko, esta tentou dar outro golpe de espada, mas Takato parou a espada com as mãos e deu outra joelhada, desta vez no estômago de Motoko, que também caiu de joelhos. Foi o bastante pra Kitsune recuar um pouco de medo.

**Takato: **Eu normalmente não bato em mulher, mas mereceram isso pelo que fizeram. *pegando Serena no colo novamente* Não se preocupe. Vamos dar um jeito nesse corte rapidinho.

**Voz: **O que está vendo aqui?

As meninas notaram que na porta estavam Haruka e, pro espanto delas, Keitarô.

**Kitsune: ***chocada* Dois Keitarôs?

**Haruka: **Isso não é assunto pra agora. *notando o corte de Serena* O que aconteceu com o rosto dela?

**Takato: **Ganhou um corte na perseguição, mas vai ficar bem.

**Haruka: ***virando-se para as meninas, indignada* Eu não acredito que vocês atacaram ele enquanto estava carregando uma criança! VOCÊS PERDERAM O JUÍZO?

**Naru: **NINGUÉM MANDOU ELE SEQUESTRAR UMA CRIANÇA!

**Takato: ***veia na testa* SEQUESTRAR? ESTA CRIANÇA É MINHA FILHA! VOCÊ CONTINUA TÃO IMPULSIVA QUANTO NA ÉPOCA DO COLEGIAL, NARU NARUSEGAWA!

**Kitsune: ***confusa* Como sabe o nome da Naru? Parece até que você a conhec... Ei, espera um pouco! *notando algo* Essa marca...

Kitsune se referia à uma marca parecida com uma estrela do mar que Takato tinha no pescoço.

**Kitsune: ***surpresa* Takato? É você?

**Takato: ***sorriso leve* Mitsune Konno, há quanto tempo! Não mudou muito desde que nos vimos pela última vez.

**Kitsune: ***olhando o físico dele, maliciosamente* Mas você mudou bastante.

**Keitarô: ***confuso* Espera um pouco aí! Kitsune, desde quando você e a Narusegawa conhecem o Takato?

**Takato: **A gente estudou no mesmo colégio no colégial, só que em séries diferentes.

**Naru: ***séria* E de onde VOCÊ conhece o Keitarô?

**Takato: **Ele é meu irmão-gêmeo, imbecil.

Os dois começaram uma batalha de olhar gelado.

**Motoko: **Eu não duvido disso. Os dois são idênticos.

**Haruka: **Está bem, chega de confusão. Enquanto o Takato termina de se vestir, e de dar um jeito no corte da filha dele, eu irei reunir todo mundo no hall de entrada pra explicar a situação.

Todos concordaram, embora alguns a contragosto.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Ao reunir todos no hall, incluíndo Mutsumi, Haruka anunciou para todos que Takato seria o subgerente da pensão... sem dizer o nome dele. Claro que Naru e Motoko não gostaram disso.

**Motoko: **HARUKA, VOCÊ PIROU DE VEZ? ESSE CARA NÃO PODE FICAR AQUI! ELE NOS AGREDIU!

**Naru: **EU CONCORDO! A JOELHADA QUE ELE NOS DEU NA BARRIGA AINDA ESTÁ DOENDO!

**Takato: ***igualmente irritado* ENTÃO VOCÊS ME ATACAM, FAZEM UM CORTE NO ROSTO DA MINHA FILHA E QUEREM QUE EU FIQUE FELIZ?

Só aí que todas repararam em Serena, que estava no colo do Keitarô e tinha um curativo no rosto... que não era dos pequenos.

**Kanako: ***indignada* Vocês acertaram o rosto da minha sobrinha? *sacando uma vassoura* Eu MATO VOCÊS!

Kanako só não fez isso porque Haruka a segurou, tentando acalmá-la.

**Mutsumi: **Sobrinha? *virando-se para Takato* Então você que é Takato Urashima.

Takato concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo levemente.

**Shinobu: **Keitarô-sempai me falou um pouco sobre você enquanto me mostrava o álbum da família. Como vai sua esposa?

Takato ia responder, mas Kitsune o cortou.

**Kitsune: ***chocada* Você se casou?

**Takato: ***sério* É lógico! Acha que eu tive minha filha sozinho?

Kitsune ficou um pouco sem graça por isso.

**Takato: ***chateado* Mas ela faleceu no ano passado e eu tive que vir pra cá com a Serena após sermos expulsos de nosso apartamento. Não foi fácil mantê-lo sozinho com meu emprego de motoboy. *pausa* Aliás, Haruka-san, onde você colocou minha moto?

**Haruka: **Na garagem da pensão.

**Kaolla: ***surpresa* _Nós temos uma garagem?_

**Takato: **De qualquer forma, o Keitarô também falou de vocês. Vou ver se consigo adivinhar quem é quem pelo que ele me disse. *virando-se para Sarah* Você deve ser Sarah Mc Dougall, a filha do chefe do Keitarô.

**Sarah: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Infelizmente.

**Takato: ***virando-se para Kaolla* Kaolla Su, a princesa de um país estrangeiro. Keitarô me disse que você cria vários robôs pra... lutar com uma tartaruga?

**Kaolla: ***sorriso* Sim. A Tama-chan vive se rebelando contra a humanidade.

**Takato: ***gota* Entendo. *virando-se para Mutsumi* Mutsumi Otohime, nativa de Okinawa. *olhando-a dos pés a cabeça* _Keitarô sabe como escolher uma namorada!_

**Mutsumi: ***sorriso* Sou eu. Muito prazer.

**Takato: ***virando-se para Motoko* Motoko Aoyama, estou certo? Como vai a Tsuruko?

**Motoko: ***surpresa* Conhece a minha irmã?

**Takato: **Sim. Ela se casou com o irmão da minha esposa. A conheci numa reunião de família. *olhando para Naru e Kitsune* Vocês duas, eu conheço do colegial: Naru Narusegawa e Mitsune Konno. Mudou o apelido pra Kitsune, não foi? E quando foi que você ficou viciada em sakê?

**Kitsune: **Depois de virar "fretter". *oferecendo o sakê* Quer um pouco?

**Takato: **Eu não bebo sakê.

**Kitsune: **Ok, então.

**Takato: ***virando-se para Shinobu* E você deve ser Shinobu Maehara, a "chef" da pensão. *surpreso* É incrível o quando você se parece com Kaede.

**Shinobu: **Kaede?

**Takato: **Sim: Kaede Mitsashi. É o nome da minha esposa.

**Naru: ***reconhecendo o nome* KAEDE MITSASHI? VOCÊ SE CASOU... COM AQUELE BEBEZINHO?

**Takato: ***irritado* PRA SUA INFORMAÇÃO, KAEDE ERA MAIS MADURA QUE VOCÊ DESDE O COLEGIAL! E MAIS BONITA!

**Naru: ***rebatendo* NÃO ERA, NÃO!

Os dois começaram uma batalha de olhar gelado, que estava assustando todo mundo.

**Keitarô: **Duas pessoas com gênio forte. Como será que isso vai acabar?

**Kitsune: **Na minha opinião, a Naru odeia o Takato porque ele foi o único colegial que nunca lhe mandou uma carta de amor. Quanto ao Takato... não faço a menor ideia.

**Kanako: **É um motivo bobo, na minha opinião. Só porque Naru era popular, não quer dizer que era popular com todos os garotos.

Sem dúvida, a pensão não seria mais a mesma.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

No dia seguinte, Takato foi o primeiro a acordar, já que tinha que ir trabalhar. Como ninguém tinha acordado ainda, nem mesmo Shinobu, o garoto fez o próprio café e sentou-se na mesa.

Bom, ele achava que não tinha ninguém acordado.

**Grito: **OIÊ!

Kaolla entrou na cozinha e já foi cumprimentando Takato do jeito de sempre: com um chute na cara. Ela só não esperava que ele abaixasse a cabeça. Resultado? Kaolla passou por cima de Takato e caiu no chão.

**Takato: ***surpresa* _O Keitarô já tinha me dito que ela era excêntrica, mas não a esse ponto!_ Ahn... você está bem?

**Kaolla: ***levantando do chão, com um sorriso megawatt* Estou sim! Só fui pega de surpresa por errar meu "cumprimento". *notando algo em cima da mesa* Ei, o que é isso? É de comer?

Kaolla se referia ao capacete de motoqueiro que estava em cima da mesa.

**Takato: ***gota* É um capacete de motoqueiro, Kaolla. Óbvio não é de comer.

**Kaolla: ***confusa* Motoqueiro? O que é isso?

Takato não respondeu, simplesmente pediu para que Kaolla o seguisse. Os dois foram para a garagem da pensão, onde a moto de Takato estava.

**Takato: **Caso não saiba, isso é uma moto. E motoqueiros é como chamam as pessoas que dirigem moto, entendeu?

**Kaolla: ***empolgada* Que demais! Você sabe dirigir isso? Posso ir com você?

**Takato: ***olhando o relógio* Infelizmente, Kaolla, estou atrasado pro trabalho. Mas daremos uma volta mais tarde, eu prometo.

**Kaolla: **Combinado!

Após saírem da garagem e voltarem para a pensão, Takato terminou de se arrumar e foi para o trabalho, sendo que não viu quando os outros acordaram e também foram à cozinha.

**Keitarô: **O Takato já foi trabalhar?

**Kaolla: **Já. Ele até prometeu que vamos andar de moto quando voltar do trabalho.

**Motoko: ***refletindo* Ei Naru, posso fazer uma pergunta?

**Naru: **Fique a vontade.

**Motoko: **De todos os insultos maldosos que você podia ter dado pra suposta esposa do "Urashima 2", por que logo "bebezinho"?

Naru ia responder, mas Kitsune falou primeiro.

**Kitsune: **Porque quando Naru e eu conhecemos a Kaede, ela estava no último ano do ginásio, enquanto que nós já estávamos no colegial.

**Naru: **E esse era só um dos motivos pra implicarmos com ela. O outro é que ela era muito tímida e não tinha sorte com os rapazes.

**Kitsune: **Naquela época, Naru e Takato não se detestavam. Um só ignorava o outro. Pelo menos até Kaede e Takato finalmente se aproximarem.

**Naru: **Me dá raiva só de lembrar daquela festa.

* * *

Enquanto os alunos mais velhos cuidavam da decoração pra uma festa da escola, Naru e Kitsune, de 15 e 16 anos, debochavam de Kaede, de 14 anos.

**Kitsune: **Já conseguiu par pra festa? *pausa* Que pergunta. Você não conseguiria um par pra festa nem se ele estivesse na sua frente.

**Kaede: **Eu consigo, sim!

**Naru: **Quero só ver.

Kaede passou os olhos pelo local em que estavam e sua visão parou em um Takato de 17 anos, que também ajudava com a decoração. Logo sentiu seu coração bater mais forte.

**Kaede: **Takato...

Quando Takato olhou pra ela, quase vacilou, mas respirou fundo e foi em frente.

**Kaede: ***corando* Você... iria à festa comigo?

Takato aproximou-se dela, ao mesmo tempo que Kitsune e Naru espremiam o riso, esperando o fora que Kaede levaria. Só que ele não veio.

**Takato: **Mas é claro que eu iria! Te pego ás 18 horas.

**Kaede: ***sorriso* Sério?

**Takato: **Com certeza.

**Naru: ***indignada* O QUÊ? VOCÊ VAI À FESTA... COM ESSE BEBEZINHO?

**Takato: ***sorriso debochado* Se ela é bebezinho, você é um feto. E um dos mais escandalosos.

* * *

**Naru: ***resmungando* Depois disso, Takato e eu viramos rivais. Mesmo que não tenhamos brigado por muito tempo, já que ele estava no último ano do colegial.

**Kanako: **Mas que foi engraçado ele ter te chamado de feto, isso foi.

Todos concordaram, antes de começarem a rir, coisa que deixou Naru zangada. Mas esta não pode fazer nada.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Com o tempo, todos foram se acostumando com a presença de Takato e de Serena na pensão. Menos Naru, é claro. A rivalidade dela e de Takato havia voltado com tudo, mas depois de certo dia, os outros começaram a perceber que tinha algo nas entrelinhas.

Tudo começou numa sexta-feira, na hora do café, onde estavam faltando apenas Takato e Naru. Shinobu já ia chamá-los, mas um grito a impediu, junto com barulho de soco.

**Grito: **IDIOTA! IMBECIL! PALERMA! EU TE ODEIO!

**Kitsune: **Lá vão eles outra vez. Parece que a Naru ficou bem mais furiosa dessa vez e bateu no Takato.

**Shinobu:** Não parecia ser o grito dela!

Minutos depois, Takato entrou na cozinha. Pra surpresa de todos, ele estava inteiro, como se nunca tivesse levado uma surra.

**Keitarô: ***dando mamadeira pra Serena, surpreso* Nossa, você se recupera mais rápido do que eu!

**Takato: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Me recuperar de quê? *pegando uma maçã* Lamento, Shinobu, mas estou mais atrasado do que o normal para o trabalho, então não vou poder tomar meu café.

**Kaolla: ***empolgada* Eu como ele pra você!

**Takato: ***sorriso leve* Valeu, Su.

Takato saiu da cozinha, minutos antes de Naru entrar. Ao contrário de Takato, ela estava com um olho roxo.

**Naru: ***olhar mortal* Quem disser uma palavra sobre esse olho roxo, vai levar porrada. Não importa quem seja.

Foi o bastante pra todo mundo ficar calado e comer em silêncio.

Na volta de Takato do trabalho, ás 18 horas, a situação não melhorou. Ele e Naru fizeram questão de ficar o mais afastados possível na mesa do jantar, e não era raro ficarem jogando olhares gelados um para o outro. A situação só ficou mais calma quando Shinobu, que tinha ido atender o telefone, retornou.

**Shinobu: **Takato-sempai, telefone pra você. Um tal de Koji.

**Takato: ***surpreso* Koji? A esta hora?

Takato saiu da cozinha e foi atender o telefone.

**Mutsumi: **Quem é Koji?

**Kitsune: **Se for o Koji que eu conheço, é um dos irmãos da Kaede. Ela tem três irmãos: Koji, Jounichi e Haru, este cunhado da Motoko.

**Motoko: ***séria* Que eu não gosto, é claro.

No dia seguinte, perto do almoço, Naru estava saíndo de seu quarto e viu Takato batendo na porta do quarto de Shinobu.

**Naru: ***escondendo-se* _Melhor eu ficar de olho. Vai que ele banca o pervertido com a Shinobu?_

**Shinobu: ***abrindo a porta, surpresa* Takato-sempai?

**Takato: **Olá, Shinobu. Só vim dar um recado: Keitarô, Mutsumi e eu vamos sair hoje à noite, então não vamos jantar aqui na pensão. Vim avisar pra você não fazer janta a mais e também pra que não fique preocupada.

**Shinobu: ***sorriso* Agradeço que tenha me avisado, Takato-sempai. Pode deixar que eu aviso os outros.

Takato concordou com a cabeça e saiu dali, mas não pôde seguir adiante por muito tempo, pois Naru ficou no seu caminho.

**Naru: ***olhar zangado* Onde diabos você e o Keitarô vão sozinhos com a Mutsumi? Estão querendo bancar os pervertidos com ela?

**Takato: ***rebatendo* O que vamos fazer hoje à noite não é da sua conta. Você não é nossa mãe pra nos dizer o que fazer. E sai da minha frente.

Takato empurrou Naru pro lado e seguiu em frente.

**Naru: ***zangada* _Por causa desse idiota, estou com esse olho roxo. Bom, se ele não vai contar, com certeza a Mutsumi vai._

Naru foi pra casa de chá, esperando encontrar Mutsumi trabalhando, mas Haruka era a única no local.

**Naru: **Haruka-san, você viu a Mutsumi?

**Haruka: **Está no segundo andar. Ela estava um pouco enjoada hoje, então lhe dei o dia de folga.

Naru agradeceu e foi para o segundo andar. No final, acabou encontrando Mutsumi no banheiro... vomitando.

**Naru: ***espantada* MUTSUMI, VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?

**Mutsumi: ***sentando na privada com a ajuda de Naru* Só um pouco enjoada. Vou ao médico mais tarde, só pra garantir. Mas o quê queria falar comigo, Naru?

**Naru: **Bem, eu fiquei sabendo que você vai sair sozinha com o Keitarô e com o irmão dele hoje à noite, o que me deixou preocupada!

**Mutsumi: **Se isso deixa você mais calma, Naru, vamos apenas à um show de rock. Takato formou uma banda com os cunhados dele e eles serão uma das bandas a tocar esta noite. *apontando o criado-mudo* As entradas para o show estão ali na gaveta.

**Naru: **Ah, tá. Assim fico mais calma. _Principalmente porque, se o Takato tem uma banda com os cunhados dele, então a Tsuruko também estará lá. _Então até mais tarde, Mutsumi.

**Mutsumi: **Até.

Naru saiu dali.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Como combinado, Takato,Keitarô e Mutsumi saíram a noite, indo para o local do show. A banda "Reaps", composta por Takato, Koji, Jounichi e Haru, foi uma das primeiras bandas a se apresentar.

**Todos: **Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend

Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend

Your boy b-boy b-boy-b-boy-boyfriend

Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend

**Takato: **Have you ever had the feeling that you're drawn to someone?

And there's anything they could have said or done

And every day I see you on your own

And I can't believe that you're alone

But I overheard to you girls

And this is what they said

Looking for

Looking for

That you looking for a boyfriend

I see that, give me time

You know I'm gonna be there

Don't be scared to come put your trust in me

Can't you see, all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend

I can't fight that

Let me down, you know I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you've done before

All I really want is to be your

**Todos: **Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend

Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend

Your boy b-boy b-boy-b-boy-boyfriend

Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend

Depois do show, a banda toda se reuniu com Keitarô, Mutsumi e Tsuruko, que tinha vindo junto com o marido Haru e juntou-se à Keitarô e Mutsumi ao reconhecê-los.

**Tsuruko: ***fazendo uma reverência para Takato* Boa noite, Takato-san.

**Takato: ***copiando a reverência* Boa noite, Tsuruko-san.

Depois dos cumprimentos, Tsuruko juntou-se com o marido e os cunhados em outra mesa, enquanto Takato ficava sozinho com Keitarô até Mutsumi voltar do banheiro.

**Keitarô: ***sério* Takato, antes da Mutsumi voltar, posso falar com você sobre algo muito sério?

**Takato: **Vai em frente.

**Keitarô: **Foi você que deixou a Naru com um olho roxo, não foi?

**Takato: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Sim, e acho que foi pouco depois do que ela disse.

**Keitarô: **O que ela disse de tão grave?

**Takato: **Ela me acusou de ter sido responsável pela morte da Kaede, uma das coisas que me faz muito mal. Já sinto culpa por isso e ela ainda coloca mais lenha na fogueira.

**Keitarô: **Como foi que a Kaede morreu? Você a atropelou?

**Takato: ***indignado* Claro que não! Está louco?

**Keitarô: **Então como foi?

Takato limpou a garganta, antes de falar.

**Takato: **Como você sabe, Kaede e eu namoramos desde os tempos do colégio. A família dela pretendia se mudar e, pra não ficarmos longe um do outro, encomendamos um bebê de propósito no início do namoro, o que fez a gente se casar assim que terminei o colégio.

**Keitarô: ***contando nos dedos* Isso não bate com a idade da Serena.

**Takato: **Claro que não. Kaede sofreu um aborto espontâneo, mas continuamos casados assim mesmo. Ambos trabalhávamos como motoboys e tínhamos um padrão de vida decente. Ficou um pouco apertado quando a Serena nasceu, mas seguramos a barra. *pausa* Bom, pelo menos até Kaede voltar a trabalhar depois da licença maternidade.

**Keitarô: **O que aconteceu?

**Takato: **Kaede recebeu uma oportunidade pra trabalhar nos Estados Unidos, mas estava um pouco insegura por ficar tanto tempo longe de mim e da Serena. Os pais dela disseram que ela deveria aceitar e eu também, além de completar que uma oportunidade dessas não surgia todo dia. Como ela sabia que essa oportunidade nos ajudaria financeiramente, aceitou.

**Keitarô: **Foi quando aconteceu o acidente?

**Takato: **Sim, quando ela estava a caminho do aeroporto. Por isso me sinto culpado: se eu não a tivesse convencido a aceitar essa oportunidade, ela ainda estaria aqui, comigo e com a Serena. É duro pra mim, e a Naru ainda faz eu me sentir pior.

Keitarô ia dizer algo, mas Mutsumi retornou do banheiro naquela hora.

**Mutsumi:** Agora que estão todos aqui, tenho algo a dizer.

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam, antes de Mutsumi pegar algo em sua bolsa e estender para Keitarô, este ficando com os olhos arregalados ao ver o que era.

**Keitarô: **I-isso aí é...

**Mutsumi: ***sorrindo* Um teste de gravidez, Keitarô! Você vai ser pai!

Emocionado, Keitarô puxou Mutsumi e ambos deram-se um beijo de cinema, quase esquecendo que Takato estava ali. Só lembraram quando este se pronunciou.

**Takato: **Vai contar ao pessoal da pensão? O namoro de vocês é secreto.

**Mutsumi: **Eu sei, mas agora não vai dar mais pra esconder. Principalmente quando a barriga começar a crescer.

**Keitarô: **Bom, já que nós vamos contar, também tenho algo a dizer.

Foi a vez de Keitarô estender algo: uma aliança de matrimônio. Novamente, o casal de namorados (agora noivos) trocou um beijo.

**Takato: ***sorriso leve* Fico feliz por vocês. *olhando no relógio* Já está muito tarde, melhor voltarmos.

Todos concordaram, antes de retornarem para a pensão.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

No dia seguinte, na sala, Takato, Serena e Shinobu estavam sentados no sofá, com o primeiro mostrando seu álbum de casamento.

**Shinobu: ***apontando* Esta é sua esposa? Você não estava brincando quando disse que ela se parecia comigo. É idêntica à mim, mas com os cabelos mais compridos.

**Takato: **Pois é. E a Serena ainda é a cara dela, só que com os meus olhos.

A conversa dos dois foi interrompida quando os outros entraram na sala, a pedido de Haruka. Segundo ela, Mutsumi tinha algo importante pra dizer.

**Takato: ***pegando uma câmera* _Isso vai ser divertido._

Shinobu estranhou, mas não disse nada. Quando todos já estavam no local, Mutsumi respirou fundo e deu a notícia que chocou todo mundo, menos Takato e Keitarô.

**Mutsumi: **Estou esperando um bebê.

Foi aí que Naru entendeu o porquê de Mutsumi estar vomitando no dia anterior. Entretanto, a raiva tomou conta de seu ser ao sacar quem poderia ter engravidado sua amiga.

**Naru: **KEITARÔ, SEU PERVERTIDO! EU ESPERAVA TUDO DE VOCÊ, MENOS QUE PODERIA FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS COM A MUTSUMI!

**Motoko: ***sacando sua espada* URASHIMA, PREPARE-SE PARA MORRER!

**Keitarô: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

**Takato: ***passando a câmera pra Kanako* PAREM COM ISSO! *indo até Keitarô* Se você não contar, Keitarô, eu conto.

**Kaolla: **Oiê, eles engravidaram a Mutsumi ao mesmo tempo.

**Shinobu: ***surpresa* Isso é possível?

**Keitarô: **Claro que não. É outra coisa. *mostrando a aliança em seu dedo* Mutsumi e eu estamos comprometidos.

**Todas (menos Mutsumi e Haruka): **COMO É?

**Naru: **QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ TRAIU NOSSO RELACIONAMENTO COM A MINHA AMIGA?

Foi aí que Keitarô teve coragem para enfrentar Naru.

**Keitarô: ***indignado, mas ainda num tom calmo* Que relacionamento? Eu me declarei pra você no hospital e nunca recebi resposta, então nós nunca tivemos um relacionamento. Tá achando o quê? Que eu ia te esperar pra sempre? Paciência tem limites, e a minha em relação à sua resposta acabou há muito tempo.

Keitarô saiu dali de mãos dadas com Mutsumi, ignorando totalmente o olhar chocado das meninas e o olhar divertido de Takato e Kanako.

**Kanako: **Bom, posso ter perdido meu irmão, mas o lado bom é que não o perdi pra essa mulher burra.

Tentando esconder a cara de choro, Naru saiu correndo dali, mas Takato acabou notando a cara de choro.

**Kanako: ***entregando a câmera para Takato* Fez um ótimo filme, mano. Devia postá-lo na internet.

**Takato: **Ah... é. Só espero não ter exagerado.

**Kanako: **Exagerou nada! Ela merece por ter enrolado o Keitarô.

Embora não tenham falado nada, a maioria das meninas concordava com Kanako. Naru nunca admitia as coisas e sempre ficava enrolando os outros. Kitsune era a prova disso, pois sempre tinha que dar os recados por Naru, depois de três semanas, para os garotos que se interessavam por ela.

Naru não falou com ninguém o dia todo. Sequer apareceu pra almoçar. Só na hora do jantar que Takato foi falar com a garota, mais com a intenção de avisar sobre a refeição. Ela ficou no terraço o dia todo e continuou lá até o jantar.

**Takato: **Vem jantar ou não? Todo mundo já comeu, só falta você.

**Naru: ***sem olhar pra ele* Vai embora.

Claro que Takato não obedeceu, ficando ao lado de Naru no terraço.

**Naru: **Pensei ter dito pra você ir embora.

**Takato: **Disse. *sorriso maroto* Mas como eu disse antes, você não manda em mim.

Naru resmungou algo, mas estava chateada demais pra gritar com seu rival do colégio.

**Naru: ***sem perceber* Não acredito que aquele idiota fez isso comigo...

**Takato: **Talvez isso tenha acontecido pro seu bem!

**Naru: ***indignada* O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu não fiz nada de errado.

**Takato: ***chacoalhando-a pelos ombros* NARU, ACORDA PRA VIDA! VOCÊ FAZ COISAS ERRADAS DESDE O COLEGIAL!

**Naru: **NÃO FAÇO, NÃO!

**Takato: **AH NÃO? EM VEZ DE RESPONDER DE UMA VEZ AS CARTAS DE AMOR DOS RAPAZES, VOCÊ FICOU ENROLANDO POR SEMANAS E AINDA MANDOU A KITSUNE DAR O RECADO! E SABE POR QUÊ? PORQUE VOCÊ É UMA COVARDE!

**Naru: **ISSO NÃO É VERDADE!

**Takato: **É SIM! UMA GRANDE COVARDE! SE NÃO TIVESSE ENROLADO MEU IRMÃO TANTO TEMPO, ELE NÃO ESTARIA NOIVO DA MUTSUMI AGORA!

Takato precisou recuperar o fôlego depois de toda aquela gritaria, mas esperou a resposta de Naru assim mesmo.

**Naru: ***tomando uma garrafa de sakê* Tá, isso pode ser verdade. Ainda há chance do Keitarô voltar pra mim?

**Takato: **Sem chance. Ele partiu pra outra, e acho melhor você fazer o mesmo.

**Naru: ***estendendo a garrafa* Quer um pouco?

**Takato: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Você sabe que eu não bebo, Naru!

**Naru: ***virando o gargalo* Como quiser! Mais pra mim!


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Os dois rivais ficaram em silêncio, ao mesmo tempo que Naru acabava com mais e mais garrafas de sakê.

**Takato: ***tirando a garrafa da mão dela* Você já bebeu demais, Naru. Se continuar assim, vai ficar com uma ressaca horrível amanhã.

**Naru: ***sorriso bobo* Eu vou ter de qualquer jeito. E já que não vou me lembrar de nada amanhã, quero falar algo. *desviando o olhar* Me desculpe... pelo que eu disse naquele dia sobre a Kaede...

**Takato: ***olhando pra baixo* Sobre esse dia... Você me acusou de ter sido culpado pela morte da Kaede. Eu fico muito mal quando falam sobre esse assunto. Nunca mais faça isso!

**Naru: **Se eu lembrar do seu pedido, não farei mais. Eu prometo. *virando-se pra ele, com um sorriso maroto* Mas agora...

**Takato: ***espantado* P-por que está me olhando assim?

**Naru: ***encostando o corpo contra o dele* Você se parece muito com o Keitarô, mas tem algo diferente comparado com ele. *sorriso maquiavélico* E eu gosto disso.

**Takato: ***vermelho* _Ok, agora ela está me assustando._

Se Takato já estava assustado antes, ficou mais ainda quando Naru o beijou furiosamente nos lábios. Tanto que, em poucos segundos, ela já estava pedindo passagem com a língua.

**Takato: ***preocupado* _Eu não posso fazer isso! É como se estivesse me aproveitando e... _*pausa* _Espera aí! É ela que está fazendo isso! Eu não tenho culpa de nada que acontecer hoje._

Mais tranquilo, Takato fechou os olhos e deu passagem para Naru, tornando um beijo francês. O Urashima sentiu Naru ronronar quando ele passou os braços por volta da cintura dela, fazendo-a ficar mais perto ainda e enlaçar seu pescoço.

Felizmente, aquele amasso todo, que durou muito tempo, não foi visto por ninguém.

No dia seguinte, segunda-feira, era feriado, então todo mundo dormiu até mais tarde. No quarto de Naru, esta acordou com uma ressaca horrível e sem lembrar muito bem do dia anterior.

**Naru: ***olhando pra si mesma* _Bom, pelo menos estou vestida, o que significa que não fui violada. Mas como foi que eu vim parar aqui no meu quarto? A última coisa que me lembro é de ter brigado com o Takato novamente e depois ter começado a beber muito saquê. Me pergunto se foi ele que me trouxe aqui._

Naru levantou da cama e foi tomar café. Conforme ela passava pelos quartos, não via ninguém nas camas e deduziu que todos já estavam acordados, então foi para a cozinha.

**Shinobu: ***vendo Naru entrar na cozinha* Bom dia, Naru-sempai.

Naru sentou-se na mesa. Ela olhou para Takato que, ao notar que ela o mirava, escondeu o rosto vermelho atrás do jornal que lia. Ou fingia estar lendo.

**Takato: **_Mas que droga! Depois do que aconteceu ontem, nem consigo encará-la. E o pior é que ela parece não se lembrar de nada._

Kitsune, que tomava café ao lado de Takato, notou algo que a fez abrir um sorriso maroto.

**Kitsune: **Saiu ontem à noite, Takato?

**Takato: ***virando-se para ela, confuso* Não, por quê?

**Kitsune: ***apontando* Porque você está com uma marca no pescoço.

Surpreso, Takato pegou um espelho de bolso e congelou com o que viu: em seu pescoço, havia a marca de uma mordida.

**Naru: ***desconfiada* Onde foi que você conseguiu isso, seu pervertido?

**Takato: ***rebatendo, sério* Olha quem fala! Bebeu tanto ontem à noite que mal se lembra do que aconteceu.

**Naru: ***disfarçando* Não bebi!

**Motoko: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Creio que, desta vez, o Urashima 2 esteja certo, Naru. Você está fedendo a sakê, até mais do que a Kitsune costuma feder.

**Kanako: ***zangada* Você é mesmo uma mentirosa.

**Naru: ***"apunhalada"* TÁ LEGAL, EU ASSUMO! BEBI 10 GARRAFAS DE SAKÊ ONTEM À NOITE! SATISFEITAS?

**Keitarô: ***espantado* Nossa! Você bebeu até mais do que a Kitsune!

**Naru: **A CULPA É SUA, SABIA? POR ME TRAIR COM A MUTSUMI!

Takato ficou irritado com isso. Naru parecia um gravador, sempre repetindo as mesmas coisas e nunca admitindo que está errada. Mas desta vez, não foi Takato que explodiu.

**Keitarô: **PRA MIM JÁ CHEGA! TUDO QUE ACONTECE VOCÊ DIZ QUE É CULPA MINHA! VÊ SE ABRE OS OLHOS, NARUSEGAWA! O PROBLEMA AQUI É ESSA SUA ATITUDE BIPOLAR! ENQUANTO VOCÊ NÃO TOMAR JEITO, A ÚNICA COISA QUE VAI CONSEGUIR É AFASTAR AS PESSOAS, E NÃO FALO APENAS DOS HOMENS! PODE SER MUITO BONITA POR FORA, MAS É HORROROSA POR DENTRO!

Naru, chocada com o que ouviu, olhou para as meninas, esperando que elas a defendessem. Mas todas concordaram com o que Keitarô havia berrado, inclusive Motoko.

Encurralada de todos os lados, Naru não aguentou e saiu correndo, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente a chamariam de covarde. Em seu quarto, desatou a chorar, esquecendo que a porta estava aberta.

**Takato: **Naru?

Pra surpresa de Takato, Naru o abraçou, ainda chorando.

**Naru: ***soluçando* Takato... me ajuda... Eu não quero afastar as pessoas de mim...

**Takato: ***retribuíndo o abraço* Se você está disposta a mudar, Naru, eu irei ajudá-la.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Uma vez que Naru admitiu que tinha um problema, as coisas ficaram mais fáceis. Ela passou a ir ao psicólogo e, aos poucos, passou a controlar seu temperamento. Com isso, sua convivência com os moradores da pensão ficou mais fácil.

Incluíndo sua relação com Takato.

Aos poucos, a relação dos dois passou de ódio para outra coisa bem diferente. Em outras palavras, estavam apaixonados um pelo outro, mas nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de admitir.

Felizmente, uma certa criança chamada Serena juntou os dois indiretamente.

Um dia, enquanto Shinobu fazia o jantar com a ajuda de Takato, Naru dava mamadeira para Serena.

**Naru: ***com Serena no colo* Ei Takato, a Serena já sabe falar?

**Takato: **Ainda não, mas o pediatra disse que é normal para a idade dela.

De repente, Serena largou a mamadeira e olhou bem nos olhos de Naru.

**Serena: **Ma... Ma...

**Shinobu: **Ei Naru, acho que a Serena está tentando dizer o seu nome. Mas ela trocou "Na" por "Ma".

Os três olharam para Serena, esperando ela falar. Mas a palavra não foi exatamente "Naru".

**Serena: ***apontando Naru* Mamãe!

Takato corou, enquanto Shinobu ria discretamente, mas Naru quem foi pêga de surpresa. Como Serena não tinha mãe, ninguém esperava que ela dissesse essa palavra algum dia.

**Naru: **Agora me sinto mal pela Serena. Se, pelo menos, eu fosse mesmo a mãe dela...

**Takato: **Quem disse que não pode ser?

Naru olhou espantada para Takato, enquanto este ficava de joelhos no chão e segurava a mão dela.

**Takato:** Casa comigo?

Silêncio.

**Shinobu: ***emocionada* Que lindo! Posso ser sua madrinha, Naru?

**Naru: ***sorrindo levemente* Pode, Shinobu.

**Takato: **Devo entender isso como um "sim"?

**Naru: **Deve.

Depois disso, os dois se beijaram, mesmo sendo na frente de Shinobu e Serena, que aplaudiram. No final, o casamento deles foi junto com o de Keitarô e Mutsumi.

Quem diria que Kitsune estaria certa e que a relação "Naru vs Takato" se transformaria em "Naru e Takato forever"?

FIM!


End file.
